The Day Must Follow
by Daone Mec
Summary: Jedi Master Yan Dooku decides to take Obi-Wan as his apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**The Day Must Follow**

This above all: to thine ownself be true,  
And it must follow, as the night the day,  
Thou canst not then be false to any man.  
—_Hamlet_, William Shakespeare

* * *

**Act I: Midnight, Scene 1**  
**Chapter One**

"The situation has become dire. War is likely to break out. I cannot return to Coruscant. I will attempt to stay in contact. However, transmissions will presumably be jammed in the coming weeks."

Jedi Master Dooku stared at the blurry image of his former Padawan and tried to quell the rising anxiety he had felt upon hearing the terse message. His feelings were obviously a sign of attachment, and attachment was not befitting of a Jedi Master. He quickly released the surge of bitterness that had tainted his thoughts.

"Troubling news this is," said Master Yoda, his ears drooping. "Appeared, more conflict has."

"Indeed," replied Master Dooku, eyes still on the currently silent holo-transmitter. Yoda peered at the younger man.

"Worried about Qui-Gon, I sense you are. More faith you should have in your former Padawan, hmm?" Master Yoda turned and walked out of the chamber, and Yan Dooku followed dutifully. Master Yoda continued to impart his words of wisdom.

"Skilled, he is. Your training he remembers. Now a master he is, and no longer your student."

"I know."

"Know you do, believe you do not."

The two masters walked in silence for several minutes.

"Changed, the future has," Yoda said suddenly.

"Why is that?"

"Clouded, it has become." Yoda's ears drooped further. "Darkness, there is."

Dooku resisted the urge to sigh. Recently, Master Yoda's statements had become more cryptic than usual. Master Dooku briefly wondered if it was senility finally coming upon the diminutive green master, but decided that Master Yoda had lost his sanity years ago.

"Your thoughts I sense. More mindful you must be. Relative, sanity is." Yoda paused. "Know of Initiate Kenobi, do you?"

"No, I do not," Dooku responded, by now used to Yoda's random shifts in topics.

"Great potential he has. Expected Master Jinn to train him I did. No longer possible, that is."

"Why not? Qui-Gon said that he would be delayed for a few more weeks. Surely this initiate should be able to wait that long." Dooku tried to ignore the panic that returned. "Qui-Gon will be returning, correct?"

"Fine Qui-Gon will be. But turning thirteen in two weeks Initiate Kenobi is. Before then, take him a master must."

"He hasn't been chosen yet? Even after the Tournament? Perhaps Initiate Kenobi is not meant to become a Jedi Knight," said Dooku tartly. Yoda retorted by hitting his former student's shins with the infamous wicker stick. Dooku bore the pain wordlessly, calling upon his near sixty years of experience.

"Like your tone, I do not. And a great role Initiate Kenobi has to play."

"If you wish so dearly for Kenobi to become a Padawan, then why do you not pick him as your Padawan?" questioned Dooku, puzzled with Master Yoda's interest in the initiate.

"Not my place it is," Master Yoda said. "But yours it could be."

Dooku nearly stopped, stunned. "What? You want me to take Initiate Kenobi as my Padawan?"

Yoda hummed and continued walking.

"I see no reason in taking a Padawan at this time," said the younger master, hurrying to catch up with the surprisingly quick older one.

"See little reason you do," agreed Yoda. "But see Obi-Wan Kenobi, you should." Master Yoda stopped and gestured at the large panes of glass. Dooku looked and smiled wryly. They were at the Academy's training grounds, and a group of initiates were sparring.

"Which one is Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Dooku asked, curious about the special initiate. Dooku allowed his eyes to wander across the room. They finally rested on a ginger-haired human who was sparring with a larger blonde one. He watched with mild interest as the smaller Initiate struggled to fend off the stronger attacks of the bigger boy. Then, in a surprising show of skills, the red-headed child suddenly disarmed his opponent.

"Watching him you are." Yoda tapped the glass and pointed a crooked finger at the shorter one. That also got the initiates' attention. All of them stared at the two and started whispering, shocked. Dooku noticed the glares that Obi-Wan and his sparring partner exchanged, and the emotion on both of their faces was not lost on him.

"He has anger within him," he remarked.

"Anger, all of us do have. Act on it, we must not."

"Hmph." Master Dooku was no longer a Padawan to be lectured. He frowned and turned to leave. He had much better things to do than watching some initiate spar.

* * *

"Did you see that?" bragged Bruck Chun. "Master Yoda and Master Dooku came looking for me. Both of them must want me to be their apprentice."

Garen Muln scoffed. "I'm sure that they're real impressed by the way you were beat by Obi-Wan."

Bruck scowled. "Shut up, Garen."

"How do you know they weren't here to just watch? They could be here for anyone of us. Who knows? They could've come here for Obi-Wan," said Garen.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi blinked, startled.

"They wouldn't come here to watch me," protested Obi-Wan.

"You got that right! No one would ever want to take poor little Oafy-Wan as their apprentice!"

The three boys glowered at each other.

A mild-mannered voice interrupted their staring contest.

"Am I interrupting something?" The three boys looked up to see the clan master Ente Vant watching them. The Twi'lek Master's expression was deceitfully placid. All the initiates knew that durasteel lay behind the calm face.

"Nothing, master." Obi-Wan gave his most winning smile. "Garen and I were just about to leave to the mess hall with everyone else." Obi-Wan quickly bowed and ran off with his friend to the hall. After grabbing something to eat, they sat down at one of the tables.

"I just don't understand," grumbled Garen. "Why does Bruck dislike you so much? It's not like you've done anything to him."  
Obi-Wan shrugged. Bruck had never liked him. Recently, though, Bruck had become more confrontational.

"I don't know either," sighed Obi-Wan. He wished Bruck would just stop. Obi-Wan had enough worries already.

"Hi Bruck! Hi Obi-Wan!" Bant, their Mon Calamari friend, joined them. "How did sparring practice go?"

"Terrible, since you weren't there," said Obi-Wan. He gave her a small grin, but his voice sounded rather flat.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing much. So, how was it with Master Tahl?" Obi-Wan deflected the question.

Bant's eyes shone. She began to talk about her experience with Master Tahl, describing everything in great detail.  
Obi-Wan smiled, but inwardly, he worried. It was clear that Master Tahl planned to take Bant as her apprentice. Bant was two years younger than him, and she practically had a master. Dread twisted his stomach. What if no one decided to take him as an apprentice? Would he really have to tend to sick crops in the AgriCorps?

Obi-Wan glanced at Garen, who was half-listening to Bant chatter on. Garen was a few months younger than him, so he still had time. Hopefully, Gant would also find a master soon. That way, he wouldn't have to worry like Obi-Wan did.  
Bant seemed to realize that she had lost the attention of both the boys. She huffed good-naturedly.

"So, what happened during sparring practice? Don't try to hide anything. I can tell when you're lying!"

Garen snorted in disbelief. "I doubt that. But I'm sure you'll never guess what you missed!"

Bant's eyes shone with curiosity. "So tell me. What happened?"

Garen leaned in closer. "Master Dooku and Master Yoda came to watch us!"

Bant gasped. "No way! You're joking, right?" Garen shook his head, smirking at her reaction. She looked at Obi-Wan for reassurance. "Did Masters Dooku and Yoda really come?"  
Obi-Wan nodded. Bant studied their faces. Her expressive eyes widened with astonishment.

"You aren't lying," she said with wonder. "It really happened!"

"Of course it did," said Garen, pretending to be offended. "Why didn't you believe me?"

"I can understand Master Yoda coming. He visits all the clans every once in a while. And Master Yoda really likes Obi-Wan," mused Bant. Obi-Wan tried to disagree, but he was promptly ignored. Bant persisted in speaking. "But why did Master Dooku visit?"

"Maybe he's looking for a Padawan," offered Garen.

"But who?" interjected Obi-Wan. "Most the older kids were chosen after the Tournament. Do you think Master Dooku wants to take on a younger child?"

"I don't know. It's possible," Garen replied.

"He could have simply been accompanying Master Yoda. That's probably all there is to it," said Obi-Wan confidently.  
The other two Initiates exchanged looks, unconvinced, but their conversation soon turned to other matters.

* * *

**AN: **_The Day Must Come_ is a story of three acts. The first act, Midnight, focuses on Obi-Wan's apprenticeship to Dooku. All comments and criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act I, Scene 1  
Chapter Two**

* * *

Early next morning, Master Dooku tried to meditate. He knew that his former master would not have approved of the usage of "try," but Yan Dooku could sincerely not think of another word to describe his situation. For some reason, the Force seemed clouded and unclear.  
Every time he attempted to reach a deeper level of meditation, the Force slipped out of his reach. Dooku sighed. Meditation had never been his favorite, but he had always acknowledged its necessity.

It was obvious that the Force didn't want him to meditate. The Force was insisting on . . . something. Master Dooku massaged his forehead. The Living Force could be awfully demanding at times, and it seemed like now was one of those times.  
The Jedi Master threw on his cloak and left his room, oddly restless. The council, despite his objections, had given him three weeks of leave and had taken him off the active duty list. He ruthlessly squashed the annoyance that flared at the thought. Arrogance was unbecoming of a Jedi.

Dooku wandered the halls, trusting the Force to lead him to where he was meant to go. He hid a smile. Aimlessly drifting with the Living Force was Qui-Gon's job, not his. The thought of his former apprentice made him subdue a pang of concern. He knew it was rather unhealthy to suppress negative emotion instead of releasing it to the Force, but he very well couldn't _do_ that if the Force wasn't allowing him to meditate.

He halted in front of the Academy sparring grounds. So this was where the Force wanted him to be. Wonderful. He scanned the room and was unsurprised to see Initiate Kenobi inside as well. Dooku disliked it, but the Force could not be helped. He entered the training room and elegantly bowed. His entrance caused everyone to freeze, including the two masters. The Clan-Master recovered the fastest and returned the bow with a graceful one of her own.

"Master Dooku," greeted the Twi'lek. "I am Master Ente Vant, Clan-Master of the Dragon Clan."

Dooku nodded in acknowledgement. "Master Vant, do I have your permission to observe the sparring matches?"

"Of course." Dooku regarded the other master, Cin Drallig. Master Drallig was Qui-Gon's age, if he remembered correctly. He had sparred against the younger man before, and Cin Drallig was very skilled with the lightsaber. He was even more skilled at teaching young ones how to use it.

"Do I have your permission as well, Master Drallig?"

"Certainly, Master Dooku." Cin Drallig looked at the elder master with poorly disguised inquiry. Dooku paid no attention to him, and instead stood by one of the walls and watched as the Initiates resumed their sparring.

He felt the two masters's eyes on him as they tried to determine the cause of his interest. He hid a flicker of amusement. They could try, but they would not be able to read him. _Arrogance_, he reminded himself again. Dooku focused on watching the younglings spar, making sure to never watch one group longer than the others.

Initiate Kenobi and the blonde child were sparring again, it seemed. This time, Kenobi was having more difficulty than before. The larger child was relentless in his attacks, and Kenobi was clearly being pushed back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dooku watched as Initiate Kenobi barely managed to block his attacks. As the opponent prepared what appeared to be the finishing blow, Kenobi desperately lashed out, catching him unawares. The practice saber struck the blonde human's chest, and the force of the blow knocked him to the floor. At least Kenobi had impressive survival instincts.

He wasn't nearly as skilled as Qui-Gon or . . . she had been at that age. Then again, both of them had been training with him for two years by the time they were Kenobi's age. Dooku banished the painful thoughts and forced himself back into the present.

The practice spars were over, and the initiates began to mill about, preparing to leave. The other two masters walked to Master Dooku, trying to behave nonchalantly, but failing rather miserably, in his opinion.

"Master Dooku, what are your thoughts on their sparring?" asked Master Vant.

"All are very talented," said Dooku noncommittally.

"Do you plan on taking an apprentice?" said Cin Drallig. If Dooku was a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes. At least Master Vant hadattempted to be subtle about her interest.

"Not at the moment."

The two masters nodded, not believing him.

"If you will excuse me." Dooku bowed and exited the Academy. He was to drink tea with an old friend, and he did not want to be late. Or be around grubby initiates and their nosy masters any longer.

* * *

An hour later, Master Dooku was drinking incredibly fine tea.

"The tea is excellent, Master Sifo-Dyas."

The other master gave a soft laugh. "Must I remind you to call me Thanasis every time we meet? We aren't in front of the Council right now. You are permitted to be informal."

"Perhaps." Dooku allowed a smile to appear on his face. The two sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the fragrant tea.

"I hear you plan to take a Padawan learner," commented Thanasis Sifo-Dyas. Yan raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?" It had hardly been an hour since he had visited the Academy. Surely rumors couldn't spread that fast. He grimaced. Jedi were incurable gossips.

"Here and there," said Thanasis vaguely. He sipped his tea. "I think it would be good for you. You haven't—"

"Been the same since Galidraan?" Dooku interrupted sardonically.  
Thanasis Sifo-Dyas observed his friend calmly.

"Your words, not mine."  
Dooku stared at his tea, not meeting his gaze. The wounds from that battle, though years old, were still fresh.

"I do think that a Padawan would do you good," said Thanasis softly. Dooku finally raised his gaze.

"I am far too old to take on a student," said Yan. Master Sifo-Dyas raised an eyebrow. Both knew that it was an incredibly weak argument.

"I think Master Yoda would disagree," said Thanasis wryly. "And you are hardly sixty."

"And how about you?" Dooku asked, going on the offensive. "Why do you not take on a learner?"

Thanasis peered into his cup. "I might, in eleven years or so."

"That is rather specific."

"Just a feeling," Thanasis said insouciantly. Dooku sighed. Master Sifo-Dyas was as entrenched in the Unifying Force as Qui-Gon was in the Living. The older master placed his empty cup down and stood up to leave.

"It was good to see you again, Thanasis," said Yan Dooku.

"I feel the same," said Thanasis Sifo-Dyas. He clasped his friends arm, and Dooku left, thoughts swirling in his mind.

* * *

Obi-Wan was placing the training lightsaber away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Oafy-Wan!"  
Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and tried to fight the growing annoyance. He did not want to deal with this now. Or ever.

"What is it, Bruck?" said Obi-Wan slowly as he turned to face the aggressor.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" growled Bruck as he approached the other boy. "You made me look bad in front of Master Dooku!"

"Don't worry, Bruck," snapped Obi-Wan. "You don't need me to make you look bad."

"Why you—"

"Boys?" said Master Vant. "Is there a problem?"

"No," the two said in unison.

"Good." The master then attended to a sniffling Initiate who had been hurt by a training saber. Once her attention was sufficiently diverted, Bruck addressed Obi-Wan again.

"You and me, this night, at the sparring grounds. I challenge you to a duel," Bruck hissed. Obi-Wan stared at Bruck. Unauthorized and unsupervised spars were against the rules. Everyone knew that.

"Why?" he whispered back. "Even if you beat me, it's not like anyone will know. It's not going to help your chances with Master Dooku."

"Are you a coward? Is the little youngling scared? Looks like baby Oafy-Wan needs to hide behind the Clan-Master because he can't do anything by himself! No wonder he doesn't have a master!" taunted Bruck.

"Fine!" growled Obi-Wan, flushing. He immediately regretted it when Bruck gave a triumphant smile.

"I'll see you then."  
Obi-Wan stared after his fellow initiate. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Obi-Wan, are you coming?" Garen said.

"Yes, I am." Obi-Wan followed Garen, his unease growing.

"Don't let Bruck bother you. He's just worried that he doesn't have a master.'

"I know. But I don't know why he insists on picking on me!" said Obi-Wan, frowning. "And he wonders why no one wants to take him as a learner."

Garen snickered, then sobered, remembering something unpleasant. "Are you ready for the Advanced Mathematics exam we have next week?"

"Not really," admitted Obi-Wan. Math had never been his strong point.

"If only Reeft were here," said Garen sadly. "He'd help us study." They grew silent as they thought of their Dressellian friend. He had been apprenticed to Master Binn Ibes a month ago, and they sorely missed his presence.

_Maybe I should go to the AgriCorps now_, thought Obi-Wan darkly. _At least then I wouldn't have to take the Advanced Mathematics Exam._  
Exams wouldn't make much of a difference if no one picked him as a Padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act 1: Midnight, Scene 1  
Chapter Three**

* * *

Master Yan Dooku could not sleep. Every time he was on the cusp of slumber, the Force jolted him awake. Meditation did not help either. The Force swirled turbid and elusive, just out of his grasp, insistent and demanding. Dooku gave in again. He stood up and walked out of his room, following the Force's lead. Sometimes being Force-sensitive was a tremendous annoyance. The Force was like constantly having a nagging politician at your shoulder.

Master Dooku shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts in line as exhaustion played tricks on them. He stopped, and when he saw where he was, Dooku almost groaned with exasperation. He was at the Academy's training grounds again. What in the blazes did the Force want him to do? None of the younglings were even . . .

He put aside his thoughts when he saw the two figures in the sparring room. Dooku quickly hid his Force presence and stayed in the shadows, and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he realized who they were and what they wanted do. The younglings clearly wanted to duel.

* * *

Obi-Wan grabbed a training saber and faced Bruck.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Bruck. Bruck sneered at him and nodded.

"Course I do! I'm gonna prove that I'm better than you. Do you have a problem with that, Scaredy-Wan?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the terrible insult and settled into the ready position. Bruck mockingly saluted him and pounced. Obi-Wan easily blocked his first few attacks. He went on the defensive, hoping Bruck would tire from the ferocious blows so they could finally end this. Obi-Wan stumbled backwards and ducked when Bruck made a wild swing for his head. He glared at Bruck. That attack could have done serious damage! Obi-Wan leaped forward with an attack of his own, and the sabers clashed again.

"That's enough!"

The two boys became paralyzed when they saw the fearsome Master Dooku walk towards them.

Master Dooku stopped a few feet in front of them and glared, using the look he reserved for petty criminals. He unraveled and then extended his Force presence, feeling grim satisfaction as both of them grew pale and cowered.

"What are you two doing?" he asked with tone as cold as Hoth.

They stared at him, uncomprehending.  
"Well?"

"W-We were just sparring, Master Dooku," stammered Obi-Wan. He had regained his self-control remarkably quickly, considering the force pressure that was being exerted. Bruck continued to stare at him, mouth open.

"Sparring, is it?" For every step Dooku took forward, the boys took one back.

"Yes, just a bit of friendly sparring!" said Obi-Wan, somehow summoning the gall to smile. The impudence of the boy, lying in the face of a Jedi Master! The emotions he had felt from the Initiates were anything but friendly.

Dooku paused, deliberating. The two had a dangerous and unhealthy amount of negative emotion. This was a better job for a mind-healer. The bigger boy was suffering from jealousy, fear, and anger, which appeared as a festering dark mass growing closer to his core. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was nearly crushed by fear and worry. There were already hints of anger and the beginnings of self-loathing.

Dooku held back the anger he felt at the younglings's conditions. They should have been taken to the mind-healers ages ago. Had even the Academy become so incompetent?

"Why were you sparring?" he asked them, voice low.  
The two said nothing.

"Tell me now," said Dooku, putting the full weight of his presence behind those words.

* * *

To Obi-Wan's surprise, Bruck answered.

"We're sparring because I asked him to, ok?" said Bruck, striving to control his emotions but failing all the same.

"Why did you ask him?" commanded Master Dooku with absolute authority and calm.

"Because . . . because . . ." Bruck drew in several shaky breaths. "Because I wanted to show that I'm better than him!"  
Obi-Wan stared as Bruck continued.

"Obi-Wan's always been better than me at everything! At studies, at sparring, even at controlling his emotions! And . . ." Brucks lower lip quivered. "And If Obi-Wan doesn't get chosen as a Padawan, what's going to happen to me? I'll never become a Jedi!" Bruck started sobbing quietly. "Aalto already left, and Obi-Wan might leave too. So if I beat him, then I'll prove that I'm better! That I'm not a failure."

Bruck started crying openly as he finally released some of the pent-up emotion that had been smoldering in him for so long.  
Obi-Wan was utterly dumbfounded. Bruck was jealous of him? But why? Obi-Wan suddenly grew cold when Master Dooku's gaze turned to him.

"And why did you rise to his provocation?"  
Obi-Wan swallowed, trying to clear the lump in his throat.

"I . . ." His voice was shaking. Obi-Wan inhaled deeply and tried again. It seemed like Master Dooku would accept nothing but outright honesty. "I was angry with Bruck. I thought his behavior was cruel and unfair, and I let my anger control me." He bowed his head in silent apology.

Master Dooku's dark eyes scrutinized him, distant and all-seeing.

"Your behavior is unacceptable for a Jedi. This will not happen again."  
Master Dooku's words stung, but Obi-Wan bore them with fortitude.

"I understand, Master Dooku," said Obi-Wan, voice quavering slightly.  
Bruck nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Not waiting a moment longer, Master Dooku departed from the room. The oppressive pressure withdrew with him, and Obi-Wan felt a large weight lift from his shoulders. However, the burden in his heart only grew heavier. With this, he had completely destroyed any chance of becoming a Jedi. His actions could warrant expulsion from the order as well.

Without a word to Bruck, Obi-Wan left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Act I: Midnight, Scene 1  
****Chapter Four**

* * *

The next day, Master Dooku found himself in the Academy again. This time, however, it was his choice, and not because of the Force's coercion. Or at least, that's what he had initially believed. The suspicious and skeptical corner of his mind whispered to him that the Force had still willed him to be here. This was a strange position for the Jedi Master; Dooku was used to being the manipulator, not the manipulated. It may have been by the Force, but being put in a compromising position irritated him just the same.

He shifted his attention to the two masters that approached him. Cin Drallig and Ente Vant were not surprised to see him, but expectant. Drallig in particular had a rather smug smile on his face. Dooku ignored them and observed the younglings. They were not sparring, this time, but focusing on the katas and general lightsaber technique. Dooku briefly wondered what had brought on the change before he was interrupted by a mellow voice.

"Good morning, Master Dooku," said Master Vant courteously.  
Dooku nodded politely in return.

"Ah, Master Dooku! It is a pleasure to see you again." Drallig's expression was unassuming, but the air around him crackled with curiosity.

"Indeed."

The elder master watched Obi-Wan perform the third kata, noticing that Obi-Wan moved without his usual grace, for something was clearly distracting him. But Obi-Wan was not the only Initiate who had other matters on his mind. Bruck Chun faltered and fell half-way through the movements, landing next to Obi-Wan. Dooku nodded with approval as Obi-Wan offered a hand. It was undignified to hold grudges, especially against a defeated opponent. Bruck accepted the hand without a word, and the two continued as if nothing had happened.

"So Obi-Wan, is it?" Drallig smiled knowingly. The near condescension in those words grated on Dooku's nerves. He was not some run-of-the-mill knight searching for a hapless apprentice. Dooku was also annoyed that his intentions had been so easily read, but he quickly released his feelings to the Force. The Force had been much easier to access since last night, and it was a great comfort.

"Yes, Initiate Kenobi is an excellent choice. He's an exceptionally bright youngling, and very talented," added Ente Vant.

"I might have taken him myself, if I didn't have Theesh to worry about." Cin Drallig chuckled as he referred to his Rodian apprentice. "Two is too much, even for me."

"I have not mentioned anything about taking on a Padawan." Dooku elegantly arched an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Master Dooku. Forgive our presumption." Master Vant bowed smoothly, but failed to prevent her lekku from twitching with humor.

Dooku decided to overlook her reaction and looked back at the room, catching Kenobi's eye. The initiate blinked and looked away guiltily. Suddenly, he remembered his true purpose in coming here.

"Master Vant, may I speak with you?" Master Dooku's voice was low and almost cold, a dramatic shift from the civil way he had spoken earlier. He phrased it as a request, but the tone of his voice left no doubts that it was everything but a question. Ente Vant blinked, surprised, but she nonetheless nodded her acquiescence. Cin Drallig received the hint for once in his life and went to supervise the younglings.

Dooku eschewed subtlety and spoke straight to the point.

"Did you know about the conflict between Initiates Kenobi and Chun?"

The Clan-Master briefly looked away. "Yes, I did." She spoke calmly, with no hint of emotion.

"May I inquire as to why the situation was not dealt with earlier?"

Master Vant's lips thinned. "I did not think it was necessary."

"Despite the inordinate amount of negative emotions both were experiencing, especially when considering the feelings developing in Initiate Chun?"

The Twi'lek master sighed and crossed her arms. "I was advised not to send the two Initiates to the Mind-Healers."

"By who?" Master Dooku frowned, openly displaying his displeasure. Clan-Masters had near-complete control over their clans, and not many would interfere in their domain. Even questioning their decisions, as Dooku did now, was considered unusual.

"By Master Yoda."

Dooku's eyes widened. His former master had specifically asked Master Vant to allow the conflict to grow? Irritation began to build in the esteemed Jedi Master.

"That is _highly_ irresponsible," reprimanded Dooku sharply. "The well-being of these younglings should not be toyed with."  
Master Ente Vant looked tiredly at Dooku, the expression on her face the one of a woman who had disliked the order she was given, but had followed it anyway. There was a flash of regret, one which was quickly covered by a tranquil mask.

"Yes," she conceded. "However, it seems to have worked out for the best."  
Dooku studied the master, fixing her with a hard stare.

"Perhaps. But not because of your guidance." Clan-Master Vant flinched at his acrid honesty, but did not deny his statement.  
The remorseful Clan-Master gazed at her Initiates, sorrow settling into her bones.

"I know," she said softly. "I know."

* * *

"Obi-Wan!"  
Obi-Wan Kenobi whirled around, trying to find the source of the familiar voice. He spotted the person and glared.

"Garen, where have you—" Garen cut off his words with a hug, and Obi-Wan stumbled backwards, surprised at the open show of affection.

"Obi-Wan, Master Clee Rhara took me as her Padawan!"  
Obi-Wan gasped, further shocked but very pleased.

"That's wonderful! So you're a Padawan learner now?"

"Yes! I'm leaving now! I know it's traditional for a master to spend time at the temple with their Padawan before going on any missions, but Master Rhara told me that there was no way better to get to know a person than to fly with them!" Garen explained excitedly. "She's part of the Jedi Starfighter Corps, and she said that she had her eye on me for a while now, and she would have taken me earlier if she'd known her last assignment would have taken so long."

"Garen, slow down!" said Obi-Wan, laughing. "I can hardly understand what you're saying."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" He hugged Obi-Wan tightly again. "I'm going with her to the Council now, and if they approve, we'll go to the Inner Rim for a reconnaissance mission!"

"I'm glad you got chosen," said Obi-Wan, returning the hug. "I'm sure you'll be an amazing Padawan."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan." He hesitated, and a trace of melancholy appeared amongst the mirth.

"I'll . . . I'll miss you," confessed Garen.

"Me too, Garen." Obi-Wan smiled, sad at as his friend's departure, but glad that Garen was on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight.  
Garen grinned mischievously.

"It looks like you'll have to study for that math exam by yourself! Tell me what's on it, alright?"

"Hey!" said Obi-Wan, jokingly indignant. "I take back what I said about missing you."  
The two snickered, enjoying what would be their last playful moment together for several weeks, maybe more.

"May the Force be with you, Garen," said Obi-Wan wholeheartedly.

"And with you, Obi-Wan." They shook hands solemnly, and Garen departed to prepare for his journey. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, continued to the Archives. After all, he still had to prepare for the exam.

* * *

Dooku read through Obi-Wan's file, startled at what he had found. Yan Dooku did not know what he had expected to find, but he did not expect this. The initiate ranked in the top five percent out of all the younglings. He had practically perfect scores in all the diplomatic and historical studies, and excelled in many of the analytical courses as well. He lacked in the mathematical fields, but his scores in them were still decent enough for the top ten percent.

According to the file, Kenobi displayed great skills in the Force control and precision. And from what Dooku had seen, the boy possessed some skills in lightsaber combat, if severely unpolished. Why had no one selected the boy as a Padawan? True, the initiate needed to learn to control his temper, but that alone should not have dissuaded everyone from picking him.

Dooku turned his holo-reader off and set it down. If he did not know better, Dooku would have thought that someone was deliberately preventing Obi-Wan from becoming an apprentice. He steepled his fingers and deliberated upon his next course of actions. He suspected what he should do, but . . .

His eyes rested upon the old tome that sat on his desk. It was an ancient work, one that used actual paper. The volume preceded the Russan Reformation and had some fascinating insights into the old Jedi and more specifically, their lightsaber techniques. Jocasta had parted with it very reluctantly, and Yan Dooku knew that he would have to return it soon or face her wrath. He finished studying it yesterday, and he supposed that now was a good time as any. After all, he did not have much to do, being on leave still.

The Jedi Master smothered the spark of vexation and headed to the archive with the heavy book, taking care not to damage it. His strictly enforced "down time" was rather tedious and only gave him an absurd amount of idle time. Dooku needed to convince the Council to cut his leave short. He rapidly started to formulate a plan. The Lismei System currently suffered from several internal crises. Perhaps he could persuade the Council to assign him on a diplomatic mission to the currently struggling area. A long undercover mission away from the Temple would be pleasant.

"Master Dooku," greeted Madame Nu, interrupting his thoughts. He bowed to her formally, his expression displaying the slightest hint of warmth.

"Madame Nu," he replied. He handed her the old volume, and she accepted it reverently.

"Thank you, Master Dooku. I am glad to see that the book has been returned intact."

"As it always is, Madame," responded Dooku dryly.

The Master Archivist opened her mouth to respond and was promptly distracted by a group of younglings that walked in noisily. The formidable lady entered battle-mode as she prepared to defend her sanctuary from the uncouth intruders.

"If you'll excuse me, Master Dooku." Madame Nu hurried to confront the intruding initiates. Barely a second had passed after her departure when Master Dooku noticed another initiate in the Archives.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was seated in a corner, holding a datapad with one hand and writing on flimsi with the other. The boy's concentration was clearly elsewhere, however. Dooku could feel his anxiety from across the Archives.

The Jedi Master took a slow, calming breath. The Force, despite its magnificence, could be dreadfully unsubtle and undignified at times. Despite his misgivings, the Force was clear. And while Dooku was many things, he was not obtuse. He would not give anyone, the Force included, the opportunity to label him such.

After searching in the Force once more, Master Dooku walked to Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy looked up, apprehensive. The Initiate immediately stood up and bowed, waiting to see what his elder wanted.  
Dooku scrutinized Obi-Wan and made his decision. If the Force decided to forgo tact, he might as well do the same.

"Initiate Kenobi, will you become my Padawan?"

* * *

Pure shock replaced the multitude of emotions that had churned inside Obi-Wan. Of all the things he had Master Dooku could have said to him, this was the most unexpected. Master Dooku wanted him to be his Padawan? Obi-Wan had placed the likelihood of that happening right below that of Master Yoda spontaneously turning purple.

Dimly, Obi-Wan realized that Master Dooku was speaking. Something resembling amusement flickered in the Master's dark eyes, a flash so sudden that Obi-Wan wasn't sure he saw it.

"Of course," said Master Dooku. "You are certainly within your rights to refuse my offer."

"Uh, no!" blurted out Obi-Wan. "I mean . . ." He paused and collected his thoughts, somehow. "Are you sure?" Obi-wan looked at the Jedi Master almost hesitantly. Was this a joke? Well, he didn't think Jedi Masters—excluding Master Yoda, of course—could even play jokes. And no one would play a joke so cruel. Perhaps this was some sort of test to see if Obi-Wan was Dark.

Master Dooku raised his eyebrow. "I have given this matter sufficient thought, young one. I have not made this decision lightly."

Obi-Wan blinked. Was Master Dooku serious? It couldn't be. It had to be a test.

"I regret my actions, Master Dooku," he said slowly. "and I understand the consequences. I have resigned myself to the AgriCorps, and I am prepared to face any further repercussions." Obi-Wan looked Master Dooku in the eyes and spoke with utter conviction. "Whether I become a Jedi or not, I can assure you this; I will not turn Dark."

Master Dooku looked almost surprised. Then, impossibly, his expression softened slightly.

"Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is not a ploy to determine your alignment. You are firmly entrenched in the Light. I assure _you_ that I am sincere in my offer. You will be a great asset to the Order, and I do not wish for you to waste your potential." Master Dooku returned Obi-Wan's gaze. "I will ask you again. Initiate Kenobi, will you be my Padawan Learner?"

Obi-Wan head started spinning. This was impossible, completely impossible. But as Yoda said, nothing was impossible with the force. He didn't understand why, but this was real. Somehow, for reasons beyond his fathoming, Master Dooku _truly_ wanted him as his apprentice. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He would not disappoint the master a second time.

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. "I-I would be honored."

Master Dooku nodded. "Excellent. We will stand before the Council no later than tomorrow. I shall see you then."

The master left as quickly as he arrived, leaving Obi-Wan to stare after him for several minutes, reeling. Then, the ramifications of what had just happened finally began to settle in. He was a Padawan.

Unfiltered amazement and joy coursed through him. Obi-Wan was a Padawan. His dream, his destiny was one step closer to being realized. He leaped to his feet and nearly ran from the Archives. He instantly caught himself and frowned, for running wasn't befitting of Jedi Padawan. Slowly, deliberately, Obi-Wan exited the Archives, smiling the whole while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Act I: Midnight, Scene I  
Chapter Five**

* * *

"Master Yoda?" Master Dooku called out to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, his voice a little too acerbic to be polite.

"To speak with me, you wish?" said Master Yoda. The elderly green Jedi refused to slow down, forcing Dooku to walk briskly to catch up with him.

"I do."

"Speak then, you shall. About Obi-Wan, this is?"

"Yes."

"Taken him as your Padawan, you have, hmm?"

"Yes, though that is not what I wish to discuss."

"Told you I did about him. Will of the Force, it was, that you two were to meet," said Yoda contently.

Or the will of Yoda. But Dooku could not deny that the Force had pulled him very strongly to the boy after the initial meeting.

"That may have been so. What I would like to discuss, however, is the care of the Initiates in clans."

"Clan-Master and Docent I am not. Nor you," harrumphed Yoda.

Well, Master Yoda spent so much time with the crechelings and initiates that he practically was one.

"That is true," Dooku acknowledged. "Yet I have discovered something rather disturbing. Master Yoda, are Initiates still sent to the Mind-Healers if troubled?"

"If troubled, they are. Know this you do." Master Yoda was not Grand Master for nothing. "About Initiates Chun and Kenobi this is."

"Yes. Is it true that you advised Master Vant not to send them to the healers?"

Yoda snorted.

"Protective of your new apprentice, are you? Like a mother Gundark, you are."

"I am simply concerned for all the initiates, and curious to know if you advised the Clan-Master to take the course of action which she did."

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Advised Master Vant, I have," Yoda admitted.

"Why is that? You know as well as I do that such emotions, if left unchecked, can easily lead to the Dark Side. Initiate Chun seems to be especially at risk."

"Will of the Force," said Yoda. "A test, it was."

"Neither the Force nor _testing_ are sufficient excuses for child neglect," countered Dooku, flaring slightly.

Master Yoda's green eyes narrowed. "Lecture me you will not. Accuse me wrongfully, you do. In no danger the initiates were, for watch them carefully their Clan-Master did. Interfere she would have if out of control things became. Presume too much you have." The elderly master tapped his stick on the floor for emphasis. "Control everything you cannot. Change everything you cannot. Arrogance, this is."

"It is not arrogance, but pragmatism. We cannot remain passive. The Order will be swept away if we refuse to acknowledge that the times are different."

Neither was speaking about the younglings anymore.

"So quick to disregard a thousand years of peace you are?'

"A thousand years of peace, perhaps, but also a thousand of stagnation."

"Stagnation, peace is not."

"They are not mutually exclusive."

"Enough! Argue with you I will not. Stubborn, you have become. Now go to your padawan you should, or meditate. Bother me no more you should."

Dooku gave a curt bow. "Of course, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you." He turned sharply and headed the opposite direction. _If the Jedi continue on this path_, thought Dooku grimly, _we will eventually be destroyed._

* * *

"Initiate Kenobi?"

"Yes, Master Vant?" Obi-Wan's Clan-Master stood in front of him, holding a datapad. She handed it to him almost unhappily, her lekku twisting slightly.

"The Council of Reassignment has given you advanced placement in the Service Corps. They decided to send you to the Agricultural Corps on Bandomeer."

Obi-Wan glanced at the datapad and handed it back, struggling to stay serious.

"While I appreciate the interest of the Council of Reassignment, I must regret to inform them that Master Dooku has selected me as his Padawan learner." He attempted a somber tone, but the affect was ruined by his large grin.

Master Vant blinked once. "Oh." She gave him a warm smile, genuinely pleased and somewhat relieved. "I will inform them of the current situation. Congratulations, Obi-Wan. "

Obi-Wan blushed. "Thank you, master."

The Clan-Masters expression suddenly became sad. "May the Force grant you success in your endeavors. You possess the heart of a Jedi, and I have every confidence in you. And . . ." The master trailed off for a few seconds. "I must ask you to forgive me. I have neglected my duty to you and Initiate Chun."

Obi-Wan was startled. "What? You don't have to ask for my forgiveness, Master! You haven't done anything wrong."

The corners of Master Vant's mouth turned up slightly, though her eyes were still downcast.

"You are very kind, beyond what I deserve. You have the character of a true Jedi. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan, for not the first time today, wondered if he was dreaming. Or hallucinating. First, Master Dooku had selected him as his Padawan, and now Master Vant was _apologizing_ to him. What had happened to all the Jedi Masters? At this point, it really wouldn't surprise him if Master Yoda did turn purple. Obi-Wan shook the irreverent thought away and bowed.

"May the Force be with you as well, Master Vant."

* * *

Dooku felt like the sun had finally come out from behind the clouds. The Force was clear and vibrant, a marked difference from its formerly overcast and shadowed state. He could finally see again.

Dooku glanced at his Padawan, who was setting the very Force alight with his joy. Obi-Wan had been quite earnest during the ceremony, but now that it was over, the child had difficulty concealing his happiness.

He had forgotten just how bright youth could be. His Padawan practically shone, a beacon in the Force, banishing the creeping darkness.

Dooku could sense that the future had changed. And for some reason, that gave him hope.

* * *

A man looked through a large window overlooking Coruscant as the sun feebly cast out its last rays. However, he was not pleased. Something had changed, and he did not know if it was to his advantage. The difference was subtle but undeniably present. He would have to investigate the source of this disturbance. After all, knowledge was power, and he hated being powerless.

The man smiled the dark finally smothered the remaining light.

Regardless, night would come.

* * *

**End of Scene 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Act I: Midnight, Interlude  
Chapter Six**

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the hanger bay and fidgeted. He took several calming breaths and willed his body to still. The technique did little to calm his anxious nerves.

"Obi-Wan?" asked a surprised voice. The aforementioned Padawan turned around slowly.

"Ah . . . hi, Bruck." Obi-Wan managed a weak smile before looking down at his feet. It was strange talking to Bruck civilly.

"What are you doing here?" A shadow passed over the other boy's face. "You aren't here to gloat, are you?" snapped the boy resentfully.

"No!" Obi-Wan replied with a little more feeling than he would have liked. "I mean . . ." He took another deep breath. "I wanted to see you off."

"Yeah, I know," Bruck replied dejectedly. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to stare at the boy. He had never seen his former tormentor look so defeated. It looked like all the life had drained out of him. "You aren't the kind to gloat." There was a flash of something, maybe anger, in the bigger child's eyes.

"I heard you became Master Dooku's Padawan," stated Bruck, voice flat.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to touch his new braid and shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yes, I did."

"Congrats. I knew you'd become a Padawan. You worked so hard." The words were delivered in a clipped, almost sarcastic tone that made Obi-Wan cringe. The two boys looked at each other for several moments.

"I went to the mind-healers yesterday, you know?" said Bruck almost conversationally. "They helped me search through my feelings and all." His brow furrowed. "And right after that, I found out that they were going to ship me to the Taanab system." He gave a sour smile.

"Oh," responded Obi-Wan weakly. He didn't know what to say, but apparently, that was enough. Bruck continued.

"I'll be working for six months as an assistant for Master Rollan, the system Watchman. Then I'll be sent to the AgriCorps chapter house." He laughed bitterly. "Funny, isn't it? Looks like I'm going to be a farmer." Bruck looked away. "And you . . . you're going to be a Jedi."

"The AgriCorps are part of the—"

"Jedi Order too?" cut in Bruck. "That's what they want you to think. It's really just a place for rejects. And that's what I am. A reject."

"That's not true!" said Obi-Wan in protest. He was placed in the precarious situation of trying to console the boy whom he had loathed yesterday.

"Don't try to comfort me," Bruck said sharply. "I don't need it." He took a shaky breath. "My ship will leave soon. Before I go, just . . . just tell me this." Bruck looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you think we could have been friends?"

Obi-Wan almost flinched from the intensity of his gaze. Him and Bruck, friends? Had anyone asked him this question before, he would have immediately answered no. But now, he wasn't quite sure. Were Bruck and he so different?

"Maybe," he replied finally. "Maybe we could have."

Bruck nodded slowly. "I know." His former rival turned and prepared to board the shuttle. "Goodbye, Obi-Wan." Bruck did not look back.

Obi-Wan watched as the ship's doors began to close. "Farewell, Bruck. May the Force be with you."

The hanger doors opened, and the shuttle flew into the endless sky.

* * *

Dooku examined his Padawan. Obi-Wan was lost in his thoughts, contemplating something quite seriously.

"Is something wrong, Padawan?" asked Dooku. Obi-Wan blinked, startled out of his reverie.

"Nothing important," said Obi-Wan, almost guiltily.

"This unimportant issue seems to be affecting you greatly," he observed.

Obi-Wan peered at his suddenly interesting hands. Dooku raised his eyebrows and let the silence do the prompting.

"Bruck left to the Tanaab system today." Obi-Wan paused. "I went to say goodbye." Another pause. "He's going to the AgriCorps."

Dooku nodded. He knew this, of course. Dooku had tracked the other boy's progress after the duel. The mind-healers found Bruck to be suffering from high anxiety and stress. They had recommended a place strong in the Living Force to help him heal, and Tanaab was an ideal location. Though, the timing of the transfer was rather unfortunate, for it gave the impression that Bruck was inadequate. A shame, really. The boy was talented with the lightsaber, but the situation couldn't be helped. Some people were simply unsuited to become a Jedi. However, Dooku was somewhat surprised that Obi-Wan had went to see Bruck leave.

"Why does that disturb you?" Dooku asked.

Obi-Wan was silent again, this time for far longer. Dooku waited as the child searched his feelings for the answer.

"Because it could have been me. I could have been the one on the shuttle to the AgriCorps. It could have easily been me."

They were closer to the heart of the problem now.

Obi-Wan clenched his hands and then relaxed. "So why wasn't it me? Why wasn't I sent to the AgriCorps instead?"

The question Obi-Wan asked had no easy answer. "Will of the Force" was one response, but it wasn't the answer that Obi-Wan needed now.

"What do you think, Padawan?"

Dooku sensed a flare of frustration that vanished as quickly as it came. The boy contemplated the question.

"I don't know," said Obi-Wan, despondently. Master Dooku looked at the confused boy.

"Yes," agreed Dooku. "We will not always know why events happened the way they did. We must make do with what we have, for that is the Jedi way. The future is unknown and liable to change, and we must change with it. However, we must also remain true to ourselves and our ideals. Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan let his master's words wash over him before he replied.

"I think so," he said hesitantly. "Thank you, Master."

Dooku nodded. "Remember this, and you will not stray," said the older man, voice uncharacteristically soft. This was a lesson every Jedi would eventually learn, a lesson taught only through experience. However, words could guide, and he hoped these would.

His Padawan looked up at him, a new fire in his eyes. "I understand."

Someday, the child truly would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Act I: Midnight, Scene 2  
Chapter Seven**

* * *

Jedi Master Yan Dooku tried to ignore the bundle of nervous energy he called his Padawan. Obi-Wan shifted from foot-to-foot as he attempted to dispel the anxiety he felt. This was his first mission as a Padawan outside the Temple, and his agitation was justified. However, Dooku had spent the entire flight to a Force-forsaken planet in the company of an overly tense fourteen year old. He had reached his limit.

"Relax, Padawan," said Dooku sharply.

Obi-Wan ducked his head and shuffled his feet slightly. "Sorry, Master." The boy started tapping his foot in a dull rhythm. Dooku stifled a sigh. He still had to endure another fifteen minutes of this.

"Did you read the briefing?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, Master." Of course Obi-Wan had. The child was the most diligent worker he had ever seen. Dooku would not be surprised if Obi-Wan had read the files three times, written a summary on the information, and added extra information to the documents.

"What is your opinion on the matter?" His Padawan greatly enjoyed sharing the knowledge he possessed, regardless of the subject. It was an annoying but also endearing, not that Dooku would ever admit it. Hopefully, a discussion would occupy Obi-Wan's mind for the duration of the journey. The ploy worked, and Obi-Wan frowned as he contemplated the question.

"Well, I think the Dhulkan system is in a precarious situation," answered Obi-Wan. "While the discovery of Protoridium has brought a huge flood of much-needed investment, it has also put them in a precarious situation. If they aren't careful, the Dhulkans could be easily exploited by any number of companies or organizations." His Padawan looked up at him for reassurance, and Dooku nodded for him to continue.

"They could easily be taken advantage of by the Trade Federation or the Tagge Corporation, especially since they aren't part of the Republic. Our laws and protection don't apply to them, so any outside force is practically given free reign."

Obi-Wan paused. "The recent surge in isolationist activities probably isn't going to help the Republic's case either. There have been several large-scale protests centered around the upcoming trade agreement. It has the potential of igniting another civil war or at the least, more internal dissention."

"A fine analysis, Padawan." Obi-Wan flushed, ducking his head with pleasure. Even simple praise immediately cheered the boy up. While his self-esteem had improved in the past year, they still had ways to go before Obi-Wan had a proper sense of self-worth. "What course of action do you think the Dhulkan's should take?"

"First, join the Republic," replied Obi-Wan immediately. "Once they have proper legal standing, then they can be afforded protection."

Obi-Wan's confidence in the Republic's competence was sorely misplaced and incredibly naïve. Any entity with pockets deep enough could wriggle their way out of any law. His idealism, in some ways, was refreshing. Dooku remembered, long ago, when he once shared the same views. The Republic's corruption soon shattered that notion fairly quickly. Dooku estimated that Obi-Wan's perspective would last for another year at most.

He watched with a faint smile as Obi-Wan continued talking about different strategies for Dhulka. While not always practical, many of his ideas were very well thought out and displayed his intelligence. Dooku encouraged him by adding a comment or question at the right times. Soon, Obi-Wan was thoroughly engrossed in the discussion, and all his former anxiety was forgotten for the rest of the journey.  
The ship landed safely on Dhulka, and the two exited the ship. Both were the picture of Jedi calm, their faces emotionless and stoic. A tall, dark-skinned man smiled and placed his right palm on his left shoulder in the traditional greeting of his people.

"Welcome to Dhulka, Master Jedi," said the man in thickly-accented Basic. "I am Hogaam Iyaha, Premier of the Dhulkan State. It is an honor to have you here."

Master Dooku and Obi-Wan bowed in response.

"The honor is ours, Premier Iyaha. I am Jedi Master Dooku, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The premier smiled brightly at Obi-Wan but faltered slightly when he saw the young boy's expressionless face. Master Dooku felt a small tendril of curiosity from Obi-Wan as the boy wondered about the politician's reaction.

"Now it is evening and time for dinner," said the premier good-naturedly. "You will join us, Master Jedi? Though, we will not be offended if you decline. The travel must have been long and tiring."

The travel indeed had been long and tiring, but duty came before rest.

"Thank you for your offer," Master Dooku replied. "We gratefully accept your invitation to dinner." He felt a slight whisper of disappointment from Obi-Wan. Clearly, the child had been looking forward to unwinding after the long journey.

The Jedi followed the Dhulkan and his guards as he led them away from the hanger. Dooku found it interesting that the cheerful man was the same one who had forcibly united the warring system and had ruled it peacefully for the past decade. Premier Iyaha had brought democracy and harmony to his people. With the potential trade agreement, he hoped to bring prosperity as well.

The three walked through a long, sparsely-decorated hallway, and Hogaam Iyaha engaged in light conversation with the Jedi Master. However, the Dhulkan leader seemed rather uneasy. He tried to hide it, of course, but it came across very strongly. The premier would glace back not at Dooku, but at Obi-Wan. Premier Iyaha seemed to be very distracted by the boy.

His Padawan had noticed this and found it incredibly entertaining. The blank mask was still plastered on his face, but the Force swirled around him in amusement. Master Dooku sent a wave of disapproval to his mischievous apprentice. While the thought of a seven-foot tall, esteemed system leader being spooked by fourteen year old boy was somewhat humorous, Dooku did not want his apprentice to be inattentive.  
The boy responded with chagrin and apology, eyes flickering downwards. Dooku accepted with a small nod.

"Ah!" Hogaam Iyaha grinned as a graceful woman in a burgundy dress walked towards them. "Here is my wife, Chinasa."

"A pleasure," said Chinasa smoothly. She also spoke with an accent, though hers was much less pronounced than her husbands. She lightly tapped her shoulder and nodded.

"These are the Jedi who came to help with the trade agreement. This is Master Dooku and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Dooku bowed, and Obi-Wan followed suit.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms. You must want to rest before dinner." Chinasa smiled as her magenta eyes scrutinized them carefully, as if searching for a weakness.

Suddenly, the premier's comlink beeped. "If you will excuse me. I must take this call." Premier Iyaha grimaced apologetically before leaving them.

"I trust your journey was a safe one?" Chinasa asked demurely. Her bracelets clinked softly as she led them down the narrow hallway.

"Indeed. Thank you for your hospitality."

"No, I should be thanking you, Master Jedi, for visiting our humble system." The lady stopped and elegantly gestured towards two doors. "Here are your rooms. I hope they will be sufficient."

"I have every confidence that they will."

Chinasa graciously nodded. "Then I shall leave you until we meet again, Master Jedi."

"Until then, Madam."

Dooku entered the room and Obi-Wan followed. The simple quarters were tastefully decorated in earthen tones. He glanced at his Padawan, who was busy examining the room.

"I suggest you use this time to freshen up before dinner."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan nodded and went to the freshers for some much-needed cleaning. Dooku, in the meantime, decided to meditate. The Unifying Force wasn't his specialty, but for some reason, he felt unsettled. Trouble was brewing. Dooku just was not sure what the trouble was.

* * *

An hour later, Obi-Wan followed his master to the dining room. He made sure to stay on Master Dooku's left, exactly one step behind him, in the customary Palawan place. Obi-Wan had a hundred questions he wanted to ask about the mission, but he wisely held his tongue. Maybe he would be able ask his master after dinner.

"The children's hall is three rooms down. I can send someone to show you the way," said Hogaam Iyaha to Obi-Wan.

"Children's hall?" asked Obi-Wan. Master Dooku stopped and looked back at Obi-Wan.

"Ah, yes. You do not have one in Coruscant?" The premier looked at Obi-Wan in surprise. "In Dhulka, usually children eat separately from the adults."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer no, but Master Dooku replied first.

"I believe my apprentice will be able to find his way to the room by himself."

Obi-Wan prepared to protest. He had a very bad feeling about this. A Padawan's place was by his master, not in a room with civilians. A sharp look and prod in the Force extinguished his words before he could speak them. Obi-Wan said nothing, though he was very displeased. He bowed stiffly to his master and the Premier before heading to the other room.

When Obi-Wan entered the children's hall, the five children inside fell silent. They all stared at Obi-Wan with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hello. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said in Dhulkani, cringing internally. His grasp on Dhulkani was feeble at best. He only knew a few basic phrases, and had started studying it only a week ago. Where were protocol droids when you needed them? "I am learning to be a Jedi. I am happy to meet you. Sorry, I do not know Dhulkani nice." Obi-Wan paused. "I do not know Dhulkani well," he amended.

"That's alright," said a slender girl of about twelve. "All of us speak Basic. Well, Lumusi doesn't, but she's three. She doesn't even speak Dhulkani that good." The girl smiled brightly. "My name is Mirembe. This is my brother, Berhanu." She pointed at a boy that looked several years younger than her.

"I'm Tariro," said a young girl next to Mirembe. "My dad's the richest Dhulkani businessman. He's the richest ever." She puffed out her chest and looked at Obi-Wan expectantly.

Obi-Wan coughed some-what awkwardly. "That's interesting."

Mirembe rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about her. She tells that to everyone."

"My name's Idiro," said a boy around Obi-Wan's age. "Nice to know you."

Obi-Wan bowed. "It is my honor," he said gravely. Idiro and the others looked at him strangely for a few seconds, and Obi-Wan wondered if he had done anything incorrectly. The youngest boy broke the silence.

"So, you're a Jedee!" said Berhanu. "Do you use witchcraft? I heard you do witchcraft!"

"Jedi," Obi-Wan corrected. "And I do not use _witchcraft_, I use the Force." At the confused looks he received, Obi-Wan explained further. "The Force . . . is like an energy field. It binds us and surrounds us. It is in everything, living or otherwise. Jedi can use it to accomplish anything. Even miracles." The definition he gave wasn't the standard Temple one, but he hoped that they understood it.

"So, witchcraft," said Berhanu, satisfied. "Can I see your light sword?"

"It's called a lightsaber."

"Is it true that a lightsaber can cut through everything?" questioned Idiro, the other boy.

"Almost." Obi-Wan only had a training lightsaber with him. It couldn't cut through anything, actually. But true lightsabers could.

"Can you show us? Can I use it?" Berhanu asked excitedly.

"A lightsaber is a Jedi's life. It is not some toy for children to play with," snapped Obi-Wan, sharper than he intended to. Again, the children stared at him, and Obi-Wan sensed that he had alienated them.

He was saved by the serving droid, however. The droid set the plates and food down, and the children sat at the table. The kids chatted as they ate, largely excluding Obi-Wan from the conversation. That was fine with him. Obi-Wan made no attempts to enter the conversation. He mainly listened, gathering information when he could. From the discussion, learned that Mirembe and Berhanu were the Premier's children, and that Idiro and Lumusi were the children of a high-ranking government official.

Obi-Wan picked at his food, preferring to instead examine the fine artisan work on the wooden table. Finally, Mirembe turned to Obi-Wan with a question.

"What do you—"

Before she could finish, five assassin probes burst in through the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Act I: Midnight, Scene 2  
Chapter Eight**

* * *

The Force screamed with warning, and Obi-Wan leaped into action.

"Get down!" shouted Obi-Wan. The children obeyed with speed brought on by panic. Obi-Wan force-pushed the table on its side, creating a barrier for the children to hide behind.

He drew his lightsaber and slashed an approaching assassin probe with a diagonal Shii-Cho cut. The training saber didn't cut the droid in two, but instead sent it across the room and into the wall. Two more flew towards him, blades extended, and Obi-Wan countered with another force push.

All five probes regrouped, parts whirring as they evaluated the situation. Obi-Wan switched to basic Soresu, muscles tense and mind focused. He had to defend the children.

With a sharp clang, all the blades retracted, and the droids started a barrage of blaster fire and poison darts.

Obi-Wan was pushed to his limit as he tried to deflect both the bolts and darts. He gave up on reflecting them back, and concentrated on simply defending. He sank deeper into the Force, reaching a level of immersion that he had never reached before.

His saber moved by itself, an extension of the Force, reaching the attacks before he could think. Obi-Wan was surrounded by a storm of light from the blasters and his lightsaber.

His concentration was broken by a whimper from one of the children. A blaster slipped by his guard, singing his left shoulder, and another hit the leg of Tariro behind him. Obi-Wan felt a flare of anger and fear. What if that had been a poison dart? Both of them would be dead.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and concentrated on defending. He started to tire, and he knew that he couldn't keep this up for much longer. The probes realized it too, and increased their intensity.

Obi-Wan had no choice but to cry for help. _Master!_

* * *

Dooku stiffened as he felt the warning through the Force. He heard Obi-Wan's plea and lept into action, abruptly standing up. The conversation died as everyone stared at the Jedi Master.

"The children are in danger," announced Dooku. He drew his lightsaber and ran down the hallway and into the room where his Padawan and the children were.

There, Obi-Wan was holding his own against a group of _assassin probes_. Dooku's eyes narrowed slightly when he noticed the burn on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He leaped over the table and into the fray, slicing one of the droids as he did so.

He used the Force to crush two of the probes together, and Force-pulled the other towards him, elegantly slashing it with his lightsaber. Dooku finished with a Makashi thrust, impaling the final droid on his blade. He deactivated his lightsaber and surveyed the sparking wreckage.

"Mirembu! Berhanu!" shouted the Hogaam Iyaha as he ran in with his entourage. "Are you alright?" Tearfully, the boy and girl nodded. They clutched at their father, seeking comfort. He wrapped his arms around them and began murmuring soothing words in Dhulkani.

Dooku turned to his shaking apprentice.

"Padawan?" Dooku asked gently.

"I-I'm sorry," said Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry."

"What?" said Dooku, surprised.

"I failed, I didn't protect the children, and I interrupted your dinner," rambled Obi-Wan.

"Padawan—"

"I know I shouldn't have, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

"Obi-Wan!" Dooku said firmly. Obi-Wan stopped and looked at him, a miserable expression on his face.

"You did not fail. You held off five assassin probes with a training saber, a feat that even a senior Padawan would have difficulty accomplishing. You kept all the children safe, and acted like a Jedi should."

"But Tariro was hurt! I didn't protect them properly."

"Everyone would have _died_ had you not acted the way you did," rebutted Dooku.

"But—"

"Obi-Wan, you did very well." Dooku rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The boy closed his eyes as the adrenaline and Force he had been using as support suddenly drained away. Obi-Wan began to sway, and Dooku grabbed his arm.

"Sorry . . ." The Padawan collapsed in his arms. Dooku sighed and lifted him up.

"I can walk!" he protested.

"I have no doubt," said Dooku dryly. Obi-Wan suffered from a classic case of Force exhaustion. He was in no condition to walk anywhere. Dooku looked at the premier, who was looking at the Jedi with a rather strange expression on his face.

"If you'll excuse me, Premier, I must attend to my Padawan."

Premier Iyaha nodded. "Of course. He certainly deserves a rest." He smiled. "There is a saying among my people. _A clan is worth their young_. If Jedi children are anything like your apprentice, then they are worthy indeed."

"Thank you, Premier Iyaha."

"No, you should never thank me. Thank _you_, Master Jedi. Thank you both for saving my children."

Premier Iyaha pressed his fist against his heart in thanks, and he dipped his head with respect.

Dooku managed to bow elegantly while carrying Obi-Wan.

He quickly headed to their rooms and set his Padawan on the sleep couch, pulling the covers over him. Dooku placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead, guiding him into a healing trance. The burn was minor and would be healed by morning.

While Obi-Wan rested, Dooku contemplated the situation. Obi-Wan had managed to hold off five assassin droids with a _training saber_. The boy's lightsaber skills had increased tremendously in the past year. Some of it was Dooku's training, but a larger part of it was natural talent and increased self-confidence. Dooku had no doubt that Obi-Wan would become an incredible swordsman and jewel of the Order.

The assassination, on the other hand, was more problematic . Someone had attempted to kill the children, and Dooku had a strong suspicion that it was tied to the trade agreement. Was it a show of force by the isolationists? He would speak to the premier in the morning about the matter.

Dooku sighed and stood up. Although the Jedi Master would have preferred to sleep, he still had to do his duty.

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, finally awakening from deep slumber. His arms and legs felt like lead weights had been strapped to them. He grimaced and attempted a sitting position.

"Good morning." Obi-Wan blinked and concentrated on the blurry figure that had spoken. Slowly, the world crystallized, and the image of his master came into focus.

"Good morning, Master," replied Obi-Wan, struggling to form the words. He stretched discreetly, testing his sore muscles.

"Do you feel better?" Master Dooku asked.

"I . . . I think so." His senses had downgraded to molasses, and his entire body was sore, but Obi-Wan could manage.

His master nodded. "We are meeting with the Premier in one hour. I expect you to be ready in thirty minutes."

Obi-Wan's hand went to his injured shoulder. Where he had expected a burn, he touched only unbroken skin. Oh, so he had been in a healing trance. That explained the grogginess. He looked at his waiting master, and realized that Obi-Wan hadn't answered.

"I understand."

"I will see you then." Master Dooku paused by the door. "You performed well yesterday."

"Th-Thank you, master." Obi-Wan didn't understand his master's praise, but accepted it meekly, head bowed.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Obi-Wan stood, stretching to warm up his stiff limbs. He washed and then changed into a fresh tunic, carefully adjusting every layer to ensure it was just right.

His master believed that presentation was very important, and Obi-Wan agreed. After polishing his shoes and his lightsaber, Obi-Wan finally put on his brown robes and checked the clock on the wall. He was just on time. As was his master.

Master Dooku opened the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, master." Obi-Wan silently followed his master to the Premier's office, where the planetary leader was waiting.

"Master Jedi! Excellent to see you."

His master dipped his head in response. Premier Iyaha smiled at the younger Jedi, and Obi-Wan copied his teacher's gesture.

"Are there any developments?" asked Master Dooku.

"Since yesterday, no, there are not." Hogaam Iyaha frowned and crossed his arms. "This entire assassination issue is very concerning. Only _cowards_ would attack a child."

He dropped a few more words in Dhulkani to describe the perpetrators. Obi-Wan didn't know the meaning of those words, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"It may be the isolationists, I do not know," said the Dhulkan, sighing. "This is made worse with the arrival of the senators later today. The evil-doers may try again."

Obi-Wan didn't remember hearing about any senators.

"Senators?" His master echoed his sentiments.

"Ah, yes. It is sudden for all of us. Senators Palpatine of Naboo and Fang Zar of Sern are coming on behalf of the Republic."

"I see."

"And if it truly is the isolationists, they will definitely strike at the senators. That would be very bad."

"Quite," agreed Master Dooku. Bad was an understatement. If anything happened to the senators while they were Dhulka, a diplomatic crisis like no other in Dhulkani history would occur. And Obi-Wan had thought that his first mission would just be easy negotiations . . .

"The two most powerful isolationist groups are the Ogabande Party and the Chiabe Gudo Association. The first is largely nonviolent political movement and a growing force in Parliament, while the second is not above unsavory means. I will send my men to the Chiabe Gudo Association and see if they are behind it."

"May we investigate as well?" inquired Master Dooku politely. Premier Iyaha appeared to be surprised be his request. Obi-Wan was surprised as well.

"That is not necessary. You need not trouble yourselves," Hogaam Iyaha protested.

"I insist." Master Dooku fixed the planetary leader with a steady gaze.

The premier sighed. "I do not think I can convince you otherwise. Very well."

"Thank you."

Master Dooku and Obi-Wan bowed before leaving the premier.


End file.
